Hellbanianz Bloodbrothers
The Hellbanianz BloodBrothers is the first Albanian Mafia/Gang theme in Horizon Gaming. Story It all started that night when their mother and father were assasinated in front of their eyes... Irgi Loston, Jack Traven and Renato Freeman were three brothers of a poor family located at a small village of Burrel, in Albania. Despite the fact they were brothers, none of them shared the same dream. Irgi which was the elder brother used to be at roads begging for money, whilist Jack kept helping his father with harvests and the youngest, Renato used to be still a baby at that time. The whole family worked hard just to ensure some money in order to get food. Their incomes were too low and sometimes they ended up without food. It was too terrible, until... At March, 1997 their father took an important decision that would change the life of the whole family and their entire future. Due to high corruption in Albania, the incomes were too low and many drug dealers used to turn the tables by developing drug fields in small villages. The same thing happened in Burrel at that time. Irgi's, Jack's and Renato's father used to be part of an illegal organisation full of drug dealers which would use his land for drug harvest. After 1 year, the whole family used to have tons of cash, made of illegal business, but that was only the great benefit. 3 months later, the family suffered alot. And by alot I mean, death. Irgi's, Jack's and Renato's father and mother were assasinated by rival criminal drug dealers in front of their eyes. It was horrible and so painful for them. The kids were all alone, Irgi 7 years old, Jack 5 years old and Renato 2 years old. They got a shelter at last at their aunt, which raised them just like if they were her kids. There they started to get along with Rufki Havoc and Clay Freeman, aunt's sons. Their bond was so strong and they kept being like that. Years passed and they gained alot of experience in life. Irgi became a Private Bodyguard, Jack became a cop and Renato was at his last year of university. Rufki and Clay used to be shopkeepers at an Ammunation in Burrel. Their life was going normally until a shocking death would turn their futures into a special bond. Their aunt used to die from a C4 explosive which was planted at the house by the local criminals. And the reason behind it was that Rufki and Clay didn't sell weapons to that local. Both Rufki and Clay knew that the local criminal would give those weapons to the gangs and he knew that the neighbourhood wasn't safe at all. After the shocking news were recieved, boys broke down in tears. They were full of rage and revenge. Jack was a S.W.A.T Lieutenant and he used to investigate on those criminals, to make sure that they would be caught. But suddenly, a loyal Lieutenant would turn into a corrupt and be a criminal. Being part of a strong bond between Jack, Renato , Clay and Rufki, Irgi quited his job and spent all money in weapons and kelvar vests and clothes. After he received some informations about the locals and about their criminal bonds he started damaging their cargos. Night after night he used to wound at least 3 of those locals and take away lots of stuff from them. This agenda continued for two more months, until Jack and the rest of the family finally found out that Irgi was a criminal and was taking out all enemies that were responsible for their parent's death inculding here aunt's death. Irgi managed to convince his brothers about the revenge plan and creating an illegal organisation called Hellbanianz. And so it was. The rest of the brothers inculding aunt's sons agreed in forming this organisation. They all resigned from their jobs, excluding here Renato which was at his last year and continued his studies. After 1 year, they managed to spread fear towards the other illegal organisations and Renato was jobless, and direcly was put into the organisation itself. After killing most of the local criminals and evading the police force, they decided to move away from Albania towards Los Santos. There they established their new future. After being part of a silent neighbourhood, with lots of criminals that were too sneaky, they started earning the notorious fame as well in Los Santos. Their bonds started getting more close when people started gaining interest in joining the organisation itself. Lots of criminals left their respective organisations and joined Hellbanianz as a new creation of the devil itself. After they reached a total of 20 people, they started the big heist that changed the life of the whole organisation. July 8, 2019. Irgi and Jack used to be the organisators of the Big Heist. Black Hands Club were transporting illegal materials and drugs in 20 trucks. Their route was from Ocean Docks towards Snake Village in Las Venturas. The whole organisation of Hellbanianz was informed about the heist plan and the story goes on like this... As the first truck passed the toll of Las Venturas and entered the deadly and dry desert two roadtrains appeared at their way, blocking the road. A cargobob was flying up their heads with 10 people aiming straight at Black Hands members. The rest of the team was on ground and heavily armed. The fight begun. The Black Hands members were firstly hit with tear gas, that made the job more easy for the team. Those which standed unaffecetd from it, were killed by the Cargobob assasins. Around 31 Black Hands members were dead. And lastly, the team started looting the cargo and loading them at their roadtrains. After they did, they sold it and became billionaires. After that big heist, Jack , Irgi , Clay, Rufki and Renato gathered together as they discussed about the future of the organization. And the decision they took was simple. They decided to use those money in order to recruit more people into the organisation, hiring locals and getting them into drug business and also weapon manufacturing. And their decision was fulfilled as the gang started earning lots of members and lots of cash after controlling most popular areas of drug and weapon dealing. As the whole organisation started moving into one neighbourhood, they turned themselves into a gang and also connected by blood and brotherhood love, Renato, Irgi, Clay, Rufki and Jack decided to change their gang name to Hellbanianz BloodBrothers, as a name that reminds past and that creates a new future with notorious fame. Category:Gangs